mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Hey, Doc (TV series episode)
Hey, Doc was the 78th episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H television series, and also the sixth episode of the fourth season of the series. Written by Rick Mittleman, and directed by William Jergensen, it first aired on October 10, 1975. Synopsis Hawkeye and B.J. agree to help a colleague trying to start a Korean restaurant when he gets home. But Frank refuses to cooperate - until he is involved in a ridiculous tank accident. Full episode summary Another full, rich day: a variety of maladies are presented to Hawkeye and B.J. First up is the departing motor pool sergeant, Kimble, who asks for a special favor. He is taking a lot of stuff home to open a restaurant (Kimble's Korean Kafe) and he wants the doctors to sign a form stating he has an inner ear disorder so he can return to the States by ship. Three signatures are needed and the captains laugh at the thought of Colonel Potter (too honest) or Major Burns (too mean) signing the form, but they pledge their help. Sniper trouble causes Potter to phone HQ for help, who oblige by sending a British patrol. Once in the camp, the patrol commander, Lieutenant Chivers, approaches Hawkeye and B.J. for a medical favor. As the three of them retire to the lab, Chivers informs them that British commanders place a high priority on foot care and he has been careless enough to get an ingrown toenail - a condition which if discovered could lead to punishment or even withholding of promotion. The captains agree to fix the digit and guarantee it won't appear on Chivers's service record in return for two bottles of high-end scotch. Another visitor arrives – Colonel Griswald, tank Commander, 1st Cavalry, has dropped by to visit his men. After some insincere platitudes to the wounded (he can't even tell his people apart), Griswald asks Hawkeye for a special favor. He has a “delicate problem” and doesn't want it on his service record. Seems the Colonel has been bitten by the love bug and has a case of “carnal flu”, as Hawkeye puts it. The camp's microscope has been stolen, so B.J. pays Kimble, a master horse-trader, a visit. He offers Kimble a deal: guaranteed passage home by ship if he can get them a new microscope. Kimble is irate, admitting he went to great lengths to steal the one they had. But since B.J. has him by the Eustachian tubes, he agrees to the deal. Hawkeye gives Griswald a shot of penicillin and the Colonel is grateful Hawkeye will keep this unrecorded. He tells Hawkeye if he can do anything for him, let him know. Hawkeye and B.J. approach Frank to sign Kimble's discharge form, but he refuses to falsify information, even if it means getting a new microscope. Chivers arrives to pay his bill in scotch, but unfortunately, both bottles are immediately murdered by snipers. Potter suggests the sight of a tank would help, so Hawkeye quickly calls Colonel Griswald. After some subtle blackmail, Griswald soon arrives back at the 4077th with “today’s cavalry” - a Sherman tank. Frank and Margaret admire the new tank, and Frank brags he took a week's worth of tank training at Fort Benning and was told he had the same killer instincts as Patton. To show off to Margaret, he takes the tank for a joyride, but he turns out to be as good a tank driver as surgeon, for he pulverizes the nurses' shower tent, the Swamp, and Colonel Potter's jeep. After finally stopping the tank, Frank emerges and gets pelted by garbage from an angry mob. When Potter demands an explanation from a dazed Frank, Hawkeye and B.J. cover for him, then use this as blackmail to get their third signature for Kimble's discharge. Research notes/Fun facts *Colonel Griswold is with the 1st Cavalry Division - which includes the 1st Cavalry Regiment Potter claims to have been a part of - yet he and Colonel Potter don't talk shop. Perhaps Potter never was in the 1st Cavalry Regiment - the 1st Cavalry never went to France in World War 1, only the 2nd Cavalry did. Or else Potter had left the cavalry by 1921 when the 1st Cavalry Division was raised. *During the Korean War, the 1st Cavalry Division was organized as a regular infantry division, not an armored division. However, it did have the 71st and later the 70th Heavy Tank battalion. Two companies of the 70th were equipped with the M4A3E8 Sherman tank with a long 76mm gun. The Sherman tank in this episode is an earlier M4A2 variant, with the shorter 75mm gun. *'Tribute to Korean War allies'. Chivers introduces himself as coming from 29th Brigade. The 29th Independent Infantry Brigade comprised battalions from Britain and some other elements such as a Belgian battalion. It came under the command of I Corps which is also the parent unit of the 4077th MASH so it is plausible that Chivers would be sent to help the 4077th. The 29th Brigade distinguished itself especially during the Battle of the Imjin River (April 1951), where its stubborn resistance, notably by the Gloucestershire Regiment, blunted and eventually halted an offensive by numerically superior Chinese forces, saving Seoul from capture. The Glorious Gloucesters are mentioned in (Tea and Empathy (TV series episode)); An Actual picture of the Glorious Gloucestershire Regiments hat badge is at (Major_Ross) worn by Major Ross. *Chivers' uniform is a mystery. He is not wearing the uniform of any regiment that came under the 29th Brigade in Korea. See his photos and more detailed discussion in the article Lieutenant Chivers. While his uniform is correct of the York and Lancaster Regiment, his hat badge-a hunting horn within a wreath-may be fantasy as it does not conform to known UK Regimental hat badges. Ironically the York and Lancaster Regiment did not serve in Korean war! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/29th_Infantry_Brigade_(United_Kingdom)#Korean_War *Frank's drive really takes him around the camp. He does at least a 180 turn and then a 360 turn. See images in the gallery below. For a map of MASH 4077 see MASH 4077 aeriel view *The part where Potter shot his "jeep" is apparently based on a World War II cartoon by Sgt Bill Mauldin. *Col Griswald wears both his rank and divisional insignia quite openly - something an experienced combat soldier never does in the front lines. *The idea of MASH being under sniper fire is an anomaly, since MASH 4077 is stationed near Uijeongbu, 20 miles south of the 38th Parallel/DMZ line. (In one of the Colonel Blake epsiodes Blake claims MASH is only 4 miles behind the front lines; in fact only the Battalion aid stations would be that close to the firing lines!) *Hawkeye and BJ's laughing off of Kimble's KKK reference to the name of his restaurant, seems out of character for them. *Though never mentioned by name the disease Griswald is in treatment for is hinted to be syphilis as it is the only STD that can be treated with penicillin. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Frank Marth as Colonel Griswald *Bruce Kirby as Sergeant Kimble *William Christopher as Father Mulcahy *Ted Hamilton as Lieutenant Chivers Quotes When Griswald comes under fire while leaving MASH 4077 and Mulcahy dive for cover. *Griswald: "Civilians!" (as he drives off under sniper fire) Gallery Sherman tank-hey doc.jpg|Griswold arrives with a Sherman tank. The short 75mm gun is clearly shown. Also there are raised hoods at the driver and machine gunner positions, indicating this is a M4A2 model. In reality, the Shermans in the 1st Cavalry Division were M4A3E8s. Franks drive 1-hey doc.jpg|First part of Frank's drive. He is heading west, just past the mess tent, with the Swamp behind him. Margaret says he is heading for the nurses' shower and rushes in to drag several nurses out wrapped in towels-He has now turned west south west this is the barber tent. The red and white striped pole is clearly seen to the left-The shower tent was actually located just west of the swamp..and north of the Mess tent.In real life Frank would have gone due west over the Shower tent then turned a whole half circle around the latrine going northeast over the Swamp and then again turned southeast to avoid the hospital. Franks drive 2-hey doc.jpg|The 2nd part of Frank's drive. After wrecking the nurses' shower, he seems to have done a 180 and is now heading north east towards the Swamp with the hospital building beyond. Franks drive 3-hey doc.jpg|The 3rd part of Frank's drive. After wrecking the Swamp, he seems to be now heading south east, towards the Officers Club and the stage. The only way he could have done this is if he had made a 360 after going over the Swamp - and he would have done that if he was desperate to avoid the hospital building. Potter shooting his jeep-hey doc.jpg|Potter, like any true cavalry man, shoots his mount to put it out of its misery. Category:Season 4 episodes